This Devil's Love
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Snape's duaghter, a bad ass goth from America, comes to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy has never met anyone so evil in is life... even bad boys can fall in love...
1. His Only Daughter

!$!$! -spooky deep voice- Hello my children...-end creepy voice- Sorry! Welcome to my newest story "This Devil's Love". I hope you like it! Please review, but don't be too harsh on me, I'm sensitive! Read some of my other stories if you get a chance! Enjoy! !$!$!  
  
-&-Snape's P.O.V-&-  
  
"Severus?" He looked up to see who the beautiful French voice belonged to. His jaw dropped when he saw the woman in front of him.   
  
"Francesca?" he whispered. The love of his life stood mere feet away from him. He hasn't seen her beautiful brown hair and blue eyes in almost seventeen years. She was just as thin and busty as ever. He smiled at her.   
  
"Severus, it's so good to see you after all of these years!" she walked forward and hugged him.   
  
He hugged her back nervously, then pushed her away angrily, coming to his senses.  
  
"You left. You moved away without a single goodbye! You said you loved me! You claimed you enjoyed that night we shared, for the first and what came to be the last time! I believe you! I poured my heart out to you! I loved you!" He spat out at her, looking away.   
  
"I'm sorry, Severus, and you're going to hate me ever more when you find out why I left. I've finally come to my senses, if you hate me more I understand, but I need to tell you."   
  
He looked back at her. Her eyes filled up with tears. Did she still love him? "Don't get your hopes up." he told himself sternly and nodded to her. He waited for her to continue.   
  
"I was pregnant. That's why I left. I was scared, I loved you so much, but I didn't think you would stay with me. It was easier to just leave. I regret it so much now. I was visiting my family in France, and decided that while I was in Europe, I couldn't pass up a chance to come and see you."  
  
Snape's eyes fixed on the floor. If he looked at her, she would be scared of the fury in his eyes. She kept his child from him for all of those years. He lost his love and turned more cold than ever when she left. He was a father, and never knew it.   
  
"I'm a father?" he asked softly, looking up, but keeping his head bowed.  
  
"Yes, you have a daughter."   
  
It was a girl. He had always wanted a daughter.   
  
"Brooky, dear, come in here." Francesca spoke loudly.  
  
Snape lifted his head as the door opened and his sixteen year old daughter stepped in. She looked a lot like him. Her black hair and eyes were nearly identical to his, but she was more beautiful and feminine, like her mother. She stepped next to the woman and looked up at her father.   
  
"Severus, this is your daughter, Amber Brooklyn Charette."   
  
He stepped forward and held out a hand for her to shake. She instead hugged him tightly. His heart sank happily, he was hugging his own daughter.  
  
"I've enrolled her into Hogwarts, I want you two to get to know each other." Francesca said when the father and daughter finally pulled apart. Snape's eyes light up. This was by far the happiest day of his life.  
  
-&- Amber's P.O.V -&-  
  
She sat in Dumbledore's office on the night she arrived at the school. She saw her father walk in for a blonde boy about her age behind him. They sat across from her and waited. There was a mirror on the wall next to her. She stole a glance at herself.  
  
Her black robes made her look even more pale then she already was. Her thick black eye liner accented her eyes wonderfully. She noticed something already that she and her father shared in common. Their hair hung sinisterly in front of their eyes, showing only enough face to show emotions, and hiding only enough to make them look as evil and calm as possible. She loved that about herself.  
  
The elderly headmaster finally came from the stairs above his desk. He walked over at a self and took down a dirty old hat. He walked over to Amber and slowly started to place it on her head. He barely got close when it screamed out "Slytherin!" in a frightened voice. Amber smiled and looked over to her father and the boy. "Excellent." Snape hissed. Her father was proud of her, and that's all that mattered, she too was proud.  
  
-&- Draco's P.O.V -&-  
  
Draco was amazed at how fast the hat came out with an answer. She even scared it, very impressive. He watched as she walked to her father and hugged him. He had never seen Snape act so kindly towards anyway, but he figured love was reason enough to be kind.   
  
After all, his father was kind to him. Perhaps a little strict, and very demanding, but kind all the same. Being kind to your own family was okay, as long as you were as evil as possible to all of those under you. Draco smiled at the thought of soon becoming a Death Eater like his father.  
  
"Amber, this is Draco Malfoy, a fellow sixth year Slytherin of yours. He is one of my top students, and definitely my favorite. If you need anything, anything at all. He'll be there for you." Snape said to her in a fatherly tone that Draco has never heard from him.  
  
He then turned to Draco and said, "Take her to the dungeons, she her around, settle her in." back in his old sinister voice. He kissed his daughter's forehead then turned on his heal and exited the office. Dumbledore too disappeared from sight.   
  
"Listen her, loser, I don't need a baby sitter! You can show me to the dungeons, but after that leave me the hell alone!" she said as evilly as her father. Draco smirked as she walked out of the office, robes lolling behind her.   
  
"Could you please walk a little faster?!" she hissed at him as they made the long walk to the dungeons. He slowed down to piss her off. "Fine, you don't want to corporate I'll just curse you now and find my own way around this damned place." she said holding out her wand threateningly. Draco smirked and continued to walk.   
  
The next morning when he woke up, still in his boxers, he walked into the Slytherin common room to find Amber sitting in a chair with a cobra wrapped around her neck. "Whoa, you didn't tell me you had a snake..." he said in shock, but happy.   
  
"Didn't I tell you never to talk to me again?!" she spat at him with a disgusted look.   
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Ugh! Father gave it to me this morning if you must know."  
  
"What's it's name?"  
"I've named him Voldie."  
  
"After the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Of course, my hero!"  
  
"Wicked."  
  
The first class of the year would be potions with the Gryffindors. It was N.E.W.T. potions yet some how potter and his friends had managed to get in. Draco hated that, he had expected Snape to fail them no matter what. Draco showed up fashionably late to the class and took a seat in front next to Amber.   
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy. The potion is on the board, due at the end of class." Snape said coldly.   
  
Draco watched as Amber diced her ingredients perfectly. She definitely had her fathers potion skills. She was on her last ingredient, acid, when she "accidentally" spilled it over her shoulder and onto Harry Potter's shelve. It burnt through the fabric and gave him a first degree burn.   
  
He stood up, screaming, and ran to the sink. The Slytherins' laughs filled the dungeon classroom, joined by Snape. Harry gave Snape his usual look of death before asking to visit the hospital wing, and leaving. "Very nice." Draco laughed to Amber, who ignored him.   
  
He didn't care if she hated him, ignored him, or bossed him around. She was the most evil girl he'd ever met, and it was only her second day at Hogwarts. There was no telling what would happen next, she was unpredictable. It was just the way Draco liked it, he was definitely feeling something for her. 


	2. Going Crazy

!$!$! Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked...but thanks to those four of you who did review! hah... well here's the second chapter... I hope you like it! Review!$!$!  
  
-&- Snape's P.O.V. -&-   
  
There was a light tap on the door. "Come in... Ah, Francesca, I assume you received my letter?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong? Is Brooky okay? Are you okay?" the woman said frantically.   
  
"Everything is fine, at least for now. It's come to my attention that our daughter may be a little...well... how shall I put this? Evil. Yes, evil. And she's a little obsessed with the Dark Lord. I think that as her parents we need to put her on the correct path before something horrible happens to her." he finished  
  
"Severus, as I understand it, you yourself are a Death Eater."  
  
"Yes, well..." he couldn't tell anyone, even the woman he loved, that he was actually a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. "Children should learn from our mistakes, should they not?"  
  
"I don't think that your lord would be very proud of you."  
  
"Then let him punish me. Our daughter is the most important thing in my life."  
  
Francesca looked at the floor and let out a long sigh.   
  
"Do you think we should just let her along this path?"  
  
"Severus, I just don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
Snape walked over to the woman and lifted her chin with his strong hands.   
  
"I know that Brooky can take care of herself... but I know that you're sensitive."  
  
If anyone else would have said this to Snape, he would have brought out a can of whoop ass, however, he loved this woman very much, and he knew it was true. He tried to bottle up his feelings, but it turned to anger. He still couldn't hide it from himself. He was sensitive, he was weak. Voldemort had always told him that. He looked into Francesca's eyes. He could tell her was really scared for him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I promise you, no matter what, I'll always be okay... I'll always be here for you."  
  
-&- Draco's P.O.V. -&-  
  
It had been days since the acid insolent. Draco was curled up on the couch in the Slytherin common room, reading a letter from his father. He thought he was along in the room, but when he heard some pages turning, he looked up and saw Amber, sitting in a chair, hunched over a desk, writing frantically.   
  
He stood up, folded his letter, hid it away in his pocket, and walked over the raven haired girl. He couldn't see what she was writing, her hair hung over it like a shield. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly and she looked up at him quickly with eyes like daggers and went back to writing. He pulled a seat over to her and sat down on it.   
  
Draco reached his hand out and under her hair. He managed to grab onto a black notebook and pulled it out. "Ah, what's this?" she tried to grab it from him but he was too quick. She finally gave up and let him read it. However, he really couldn't. Her hand writing was too much of a fancy cursive. He only made a few words: "Death... Deception... Lies... Kill... Murder... Power... Slit... Stab... Flesh..."   
  
"Are these.. poems.. or plots?" he asked.  
  
"That's none of your business. Now if you'd give me that back, I need to finish!"  
  
Just then a face popped into the fireplace, grabbing the attention of both teens.  
  
"Brooky, dear, daddy and I need to speak to you in his office." her mother spoke.  
  
"Brooky?!?" Draco broke into laughter.  
  
-&- Amber's P.O.V. -&-   
  
She hated when her mother called her Brooky. It was as infuriating as the Potter boy. She turned to Draco and pulled out her wand. "My middle name happens to be Brooklyn! If you ever mention that to anyone, I will personally see to it that you never reproduce!" she yelled at him and walked out of the dungeon.   
  
Her mother thought that it was a cute pet name for her. However, Amber felt like throwing up everything she heard it. "As if my first name isn't bad enough!" he thought to herself as she walked to her Father's office, a few doors down. "Some day I, like the Dark Lord, will change my name to something more suitable."  
  
She reached her father's dungeon office and swung the door open. She walked across the room and took a chair next to her mother, in front of her father's desk. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Brooky." her mother said, leaning over to kiss her on the head. Amber cringed.   
  
"What ever this is about, can we make it quick? I was kind of busy." she spat at her mother.  
  
"I don't know if frolicking with that cute little blonde can be considered as busy." Francesca said.  
  
"Frolicking?" Snape looked up.  
  
"Draco and I were merely talking." Amber said in an annoyed voice.   
  
Snape nodded and looked Francesca, who gave me a "Me!?" look back. She cleared her throat and turned back to her daughter. "Your father... a-and I... have been thinking that..." Amber rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out mother."   
  
"We are a little concerned for your...er...well you see..."   
  
"We think you should see a psychologist." Snape broke in quickly and sternly.   
  
"WHAT?!" Amber screamed, standing up.  
  
"It's for your own good." her father said.  
  
"I am NOT going."  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"I can't believe you people!"  
  
She would have to try to find a way out of it. She didn't need anyone thinking that she was a complete mental case. She might have been a little strange, but she wasn't crazy.  
  
-&- Francesca's P.O.V -&-  
  
She knew there was something wrong with her daughter. They had never gotten along, they were nothing alike... but that was no excuse for the way Amber treated her. She thought that moving to America would be a good choice. Voldemort didn't have a strong reign there. And then Harry Potter stopped him. How had her daughter found out so much about the Dark Lord? How could she be so fascinated...  
  
She looked up at Severus Snape. He has his head in his hands, breathing slowly. She could tell he was hurt. He loved his daughter more than anything, he didn't want her to get hurt. Francesca loved Amber too, but not as much as she loved Severus. Looking back, she was such a fool to ever leave. She just wanted a good life for her child, but it didn't work.   
  
This school year would be a crucial one. Amber would turn seventeen that April. Francesca was very nervous about this. She knew that her daughter would leave her and become a Death Eater. She took her from their home in Salem, Massachusetts to ask Severus for help. She had never known he had become a Death Eater. When she found out, she thought her daughter was doomed. It was a huge relief to find that he wanted to help Amber too.   
  
-&- Draco's P.O.V. -&-  
  
He had been sitting at the desk, trying to comprehend Amber's hand writing. He heard the portrait hole swing open. He closed the notebook quickly and stood up.   
  
"I suppose you think I'm insane too!?" she said, snatching up her notebook and hitting Draco with it. He robbed his head were the notebook whacked him, and followed her across the room. "What's wrong? Insane? Well I didn't think so until you came in here and nearly knocked my head off!"   
  
"Learn to stay out of my stuff, and you won't have that problem!" she spat at him.  
  
Then she said something that sounded like something Draco had only heard only before in his life. The time at the dueling club where Harry Potter started speaking parseltongue. Draco's jaw dropped as he walked her snake, Voldie, slither up the stairs from the girl's dormitory and into her lap.   
  
"Your a parselmouth?" he shuddered.   
  
"Yes, amazing isn't it? I found out when I was ten years old and vacationing in mid-west. My mother and I were nearly attacked by a rattlesnake... then I started talking to it. Of course I can't tell that I'm speaking a different language, but my mother explained it all to me. I suppose she told my father, and that's why he bought my Voldie. It's quite fun, like having a friend to chat with. And no one else can understand what we're saying!" she finished with an evil smirk.  
  
"No one but Potter, I'd watch myself around him if I were you." Draco explained to her what happened in second year.   
  
"I need not to worry about that pathetic excuse for a wizard."   
  
Draco watched as her pale, thin fingers pet the snake, and she continued to talk to the snake as if it were her best friend. Then again, it probably was. A parselmouth? Wicked... Draco was more determined than ever to win her over. 


	3. Their Coversation

!$!$! I'm so sorry guys! (especially, psyco dragon lover) if I haven't updated fast enough. I'm so sorry, but between the other stories, reading stories, doing chores, summer homework for the stupid honors classes, and trying to maintain friendships (lol!) I'm moving a little slow on this story! Well... here goes nothing...  
  
-&- Amber's P.O.V. -&-  
  
She sat in an empty classroom with Dr. Schmidt. He had been asking her simple questions for a half hour, which she didn't answer.   
  
"So, Amber, what do you think about your father?" he asked, trying to get somewhere. She looked up. Finally he wasn't asking stupid questions that had nothing to do with the reason she was there.   
  
"He's a very respectable man. I love him very much." she answered sternly.  
  
"And your mother?"   
  
"If she wasn't so naive then perhaps she'd be worth my time."  
  
"She is your mother, you should respect her."  
  
"Can we change the subject?"  
  
After a few minutes of arguing he finally moved on.  
  
"What do you think of this boy....Draco Malfoy I believe his name is?"  
  
"He's an annoying, arrogant, nosy bastard who needs to stay away from me!"  
  
"Ah, we're getting somewhere. Now, let's get rid of the nasty language and we can continue."  
  
After another hour of Amber ignoring Dr. Schmidt's questions he finally told her that she could leave for that night. She would have to see him again in three days. She definitely wasn't looking forward to that. She sighed and made her way back to the dungeon common room.  
  
"Psst....Amber!" she heard someone whisper. Thinking that it was just peeves, she continued down the corridor. "Amber! Stop walking away from me." That time the voice was a little louder, she could tell it was Draco.   
  
"What do you want!" she said turning around and walking towards his voice.   
  
"I want to show you something." he said smirking and standing up from behind a statue when she found him. "What does this loser want?!" she thought with a sigh as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off through the castle.   
  
The reached a classroom. Draco whispered a spell and opened the door. Amber followed him. The floor was made of grass, there were trees spread across the room, and the ceiling was prettier than the one in the Great Hall. "What is this place?" she whispered, actually amazed by it.  
  
"Some prick ex-teacher centaur's room. He's in the hospital wing with a broken leg right now, so I thought we could come here and enjoy some peace and quiet. I know it must not be fun going to that shrink, and I know you hate me... I just wanted to make things better for you." Draco said.   
  
He found a nice patch of grass in the middle of the room and laid down, with his hands behind his head acting like a pillow.   
  
"I don't need a truce with you, Malfoy." Amber spat.  
  
"I know you don't, but I do. Just give me a chance." he said looking up at her.   
  
She thought about it for awhile, and figured it wouldn't hurt to just stay for a few minutes. She sat on the ground next to him and leaned against a tree. "Is it fake?" she asked.  
  
"Is what fake?" he asked, kind of startled. He hadn't noticed she was next to him.   
  
"The sky. It's too beautiful to be true."  
  
"It's just a spell, like the Great Hall, but more dramatized."  
  
"Brilliant..."  
  
"Are all beautiful things too good to be true?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?" she asked angrily, standing up and walking further away from him.  
  
"Geez, I was just asking your opinion. I'm not your enemy, Amber. I'm not Potter, I'm not your mother. I'm on the Dark Lord's side. My father is a Death Eater, like yours. Why do you hate me?" he stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"I hate everyone... besides my father and the Dark Lord."  
  
"Why can't we be friends?"  
  
"I don't have friends. I never have and I never will. Friends only stab you in the back. Friends are not reliable. Voldemort is reliable, he is my friend. I trust him, no one else."  
  
"Not even your father?"  
  
"Less then the Dark Lord, but I guess I can trust him. I still barely know him yet..."  
  
"And you barely know me. Why can't you give me a chance? I can prove myself. You're so depressed. Even I am able to be happy. You don't have to be depressed to be evil."   
  
"I'm not depressed!"  
  
"Then what about your notebook?"  
  
"Those are personal thoughts that you should not have been reading in the first place!"  
  
"How else do you expect me to figure you out?"  
  
"Why not ask me?!"  
  
"Because you just yell at me or ignore me!"  
  
"You would have done the same thing!"  
  
"No, I know how to respect my own kind!"  
  
"Your own kind?"  
  
"You are a Slytherin, a pure blood, and the child of a Death Eater. We are alike weather you like it or not, and you had better get used to me now."  
  
"Are you bossing me around now?!"  
  
"Possibly..." he smirked.  
  
"No one tells me what to do!"  
  
"Not even Voldemort himself?"  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater yet. He has no control over me. And you most certainly do not!"  
  
She walked back to the middle of the room and sat against the tree again. Draco walked over to her and sat in front of her, facing her. "Amber, I'm not trying to control you. I want to be your friend. We have a lot in common. You're evil... you're interesting... " he said before falling backwards and looking up at the stars. He sighed and waited for Amber to talk.  
  
"Malfoy, I suppose that if you are that extremely desperate for a new friend, that you can consider me one. However, nothing is going to change. I will still be a bitch if I choose to be. I will do what I want, when I want to, and you will have no say in it. We will never be more than friends, so please, stop with the googly eyes!"   
  
-&- Draco's P.O.V. -&-   
  
Googly eyes? What was she talking about. Draco blinked a few times and sat back up. "I don't fancy you, don't worry about it." he held in a smile. Friendship was the first step to something more. Now that he would have a actual reason to talk to her, he could start finding more out about her and working his Malfoy charm on the raven haired beauty. She would be his in no time... 


End file.
